The present invention is directed to a device for connecting wires to a sub-miniature switch and lamp socket assembly. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a connector device having a molded, one-piece housing, terminals for joining the wires to the assembly, and openings formed within the housing to accept both the terminals and the assembly and facilitate their connection. A method of connection also is disclosed.
Sub-miniature switch/lamp socket assemblies with ground pins are commonly used in the electronic gaming industry to attach to push button assemblies (see FIG. 1 for a diagram of a typical subminiature switch/lamp socket assembly with ground pin). Tabs protrude from the sub-miniature switch and the lamp socket portions of the assemblies to facilitate connection with the wiring of other electronic components.
Presently, manufacturers connect wiring to the tabs and ground pin with commonly available single “fast-on” crimped terminals, or by soldering wires directly to the tabs and ground pin. The process of joining the correct wire to its tab or ground pin is left entirely to the assembler. As a result, mismatch of the wires and tabs/pins can occur. In addition, these types of connections can require significant labor and consequent cost to perform.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a connector for connecting wiring to sub-miniature switch and lamp socket assemblies. The housing and openings provided by such a device not only improve connection accuracy and speed, but render incorrect wire attachment a virtual impossibility.